Slice of Reality
by invisible-eyes
Summary: Jou wonders about his relationship with Seto 'I was like his little slice of reality, his down to earth, street trash lover' SxJ.
1. Chapter 1: Over

Slice of Reality

Chapter 1: Over

A/N: This is a Seto x Jou fic. That means slash, yaoi, boy on boy. If ya don't like that kinda thing, don't read this! The first part is from Jou's POV, the next will be from Seto's. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

-x-

As I quietly pull on my pants, I glance over my shoulder at the soundly sleeping body in the bed behind me.

I can't keep doing this. Never mind the fact I'll get a reputation for sleeping round, it's my sanity I'm more worried about.

And it's most definitely not helping me get over him. Not that I'm sure if I even want to get over him.

Him meaning Seto.

Yep, Seto Kaiba. Multi-millionaire CEO, boy genius, one of the most powerful people in Domino, and sexy as fuck to boot.

I sigh quietly and get up, shoes in hand, and pad over to the doorway.

I make my way out of the guy's apartment quietly, absently noting the modern funky décor and furnishing, it's a nice place. Pity we aren't actually dating, I could easily hang out in a place like this for a while.

I close the door behind be tightly, pull on my shoes and start my walk home.

The chill wind hits me as I emerge from the apartment block into the 4am air.

It's not that I don't like any of these guys I meet; for the most part they're nice, sweet, funny, whatever. They're just distractions really. To stop me thinking about the one person I really want and then can't stand at the same time.

But hey, it's over now, right? So there's no use thinking about it.

I stop briefly as I walk by the apartment block where Honda lives. He told me to drop round whenever I wanted to talk.

Somehow I don't think he'd like me on his doorstep at 4am though.

I carry on walking, deciding to stay on the main road instead of taking the scenic route through the park.

But what if it had carried on? I know I shouldn't be thinking about it, I just can't help it. Would I have moved in with him by now? Imagine it, little ol' me in that huge 'fuck off world' mansion. Now that's what I call living.

Or would he still wanna take it slowly? Nah, maybe not, Seto's not the type to sit back and wait for things to happen. If he wants something, he takes it.

Just like me, that night in the club, I guess. I couldn't believe it when he came over and asked me if I wanted a drink.

I was so surprised that for once in my life I was speechless. I nodded and he came back a few minutes later with two beers, nothing fancy like champagne, it was cool. He sat with me in the crowded, sweaty club, and told me he preferred it to the VIP rooms, they were full of fakes. It was more real.

I was like his little slice of reality, his down to earth, 'street trash' lover.

But it was always honest. I knew I didn't fit in with his life, and he didn't fit in with mine. Apart from those nights that we'd go out, throw out our respective lives and names, we'd just be two guys enjoying each others company and love.

God, I'm so lost in thought, I almost miss my own apartment block. I open the door and begin the climb to the seventh floor. The elevator's always been broken.

Not that it bothered Seto when he'd come over. I never thought he'd want to. Just one day out of the blue he said he'd never seen my place. I took the hint and invited him over for a drink a few days later.

It was only a couple of weeks after that that he'd finished it. And I still don't know why. Worst thing is I can't even bring myself to be angry at him, which is really weird for me. It's like I'm floating somewhere between hating him and wanting him.

And I can't get him out of my head. I find myself thinking of him at random times. When I'm making coffee and adding three spoonfuls of sugar, I remember how he doesn't take sugar, yet he always loved the taste of my mouth after I'd been eating something sweet.

Oh Jesus, his mouth. I do not need to start thinking about that. I've just had sex, what am I? Some kind of animal?

I force myself to try and think of anything else. Like how I need to defrost the freezer, the mould on the walls of the stairway, how all of the plants in my apartment are dying coz I haven't bothered watering them.

Although they've been dying for months. I was never there to water them. I was always at Seto's.

Seto. Shit. I was NOT thinking about him.

Finally I reach my door, fumbling around in my pocket for my keys, I never think to get them out before I reach the door. I feel something cold and metal in my back pocket, and have it in my grip when my door opens in right front of me.

FUCK! I almost have a heart attack, until I notice who's in the doorway.

"Oh. You"

I pull out my keys unnecessarily and swing them round on my finger.

"Well? Are you gonna stand outside your own door all night?"

I shrug and walk in, and he closes the door behind me.

"How'd you get into my apartment Seto?"

He gazes at me with those big blue eyes.

"You wanna waste time talking or get on with it?" he avoids answering.

Okay, so maybe I'll forgive him this time.

I grab his necktie and pull him into the bedroom.

Maybe I'd already forgiven him.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2: Mine

Slice of Reality

Chapter 2: Mine

A/N: This is a Seto x Jou fic. That means slash, yaoi, boy on boy. If ya don't like that kinda thing, don't read this! This part is from Seto's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

-x-

My eyes land on an old white tank top hidden at the back of my desk drawer. My hands reach for it, despite the fact I know it's not mine.

Ah, yes, Jou.

It's his.

I remember now... Of course I remember him, I spent a good few weeks of my life fucking him senseless in various filthy club bathrooms. I pick up the screwed up tank top.

My Jou.

After the clubs we moved on to more hygienic locations. The back of my limo, my office, my kitchen, his kitchen, his bedroom. Never my bedroom though. I wasn't into that staying over, waking up together nonsense.

I shoved the tank top in my briefcase, on top of a myriad of files and reports.

Or so I thought. I snap the briefcase closed and leave my office.

I had to break it off, he was getting clingy. Or perhaps I was. I did go back to his place after all, I don't usually do things like that.

I catch the elevator down to the ground floor.

I wanted to see where he lived, I'm not sure why. The most surprising thing was that I wasn't disgusted by the place. Sure, I would've hated it if I'd lived there. The elevator never worked, there was graffiti everywhere, the walls were paper thin meaning it was always noisy.

I step out the elevator into the foyer of my building, walking briskly to the glass doors and the waiting limo beyond.

But it was real, it was Jou. I think that's what made me go over to him in the first place, that night so long ago in the club.

He was a slice of reality, with his shaggy natural blond hair, his ripped jeans, scuffed up sneakers and beer in his hand. Unpretentious, relaxed and having fun.

I settle back into the comfort of my limo as the driver pulls away.

It went on for longer than I'd expected to be honest. I discovered he was not only stunning but a good conversationalist too.

I run a hand over the soft leather of the seats remembering the time we fucked right on this spot.

Why I am even remembering that? It wasn't as if it was the first time I've fucked someone in the back of the limo. And not the last if I have any say in it either.

There was something about him though, that made me go back for more, that made me go to his apartment.

I let my head drop back against the seat and my eyes close.

I saw him, I liked him, I got him, what more did I want? The thrill of the chase was over, and he was a good fuck but it wasn't meant to turn out this way.

My cell phone bleeps at me insistently from my pants pocket and I ignore it.

If I'd met him in any kind of professional capacity, I'd have hated him. Loud, scruffy, foul mouthed, satisfied with his measly lot.

The limo comes to a stop as we reach the gates of the mansion for a security check.

He wasn't even my type.

I'm clutching at straws now, and I know it. I may as well admit it. I want him.

Before my driver even has a chance to get out his own door, I'm out of mine. I dismiss him quickly and walk around the back of my home to the garage, where I find my baby. A Mazda MX-5 in midnight blue.

I turn out of the driveway heading to the east part of town with a screech of tyres. I don't really have a plan, but it's not like I even need one.

I reach Jou's neighbourhood and slow the car, looking around at the dilapidated buildings.

God, I hate it around here. The people, their homes, jobs, lives. It's all so mediocre and disappointing.

I park up. For all I know the car won't even be there when I come to retrieve it next, but the thought is fleeting. Hell, I could buy ten more if I wanted. Right now, I want him more.

I walk briskly into Jou's building.

How can this be enough for these people? Don't they want more from life?

I reach Jou's apartment, the familiarity of it all strikes a chord in me, and a pause for a moment before knocking on the door.

No answer. Typical. That was Jou all over, he'd once fallen asleep in the back of the limo and forgotten where he was when he'd woken. Idiot.

I glance around the rundown hallways. I tried the door handle, and realised it was a cheap lock on an even cheaper flimsy door.

I rolled my shoulders backwards, tensing my arms. An image of a sweaty Jou lifting off his tank top, his shoulder muscles flexing assaulted my mind.

I rammed the door hard with my shoulder, the lock giving easily.

A slice of reality. I looked round the apartment slowly. It was the little things, the pizza box on the floor, the box of cereal on the couch, the dead pot plant obviously a vain attempt to cheer the place up, the thin curtains barely blocking any light out.

It could be a long wait. I settle myself at the melamine kitchen table to wait, running a finger over the tabletop. We fucked here too.

It might have been hours or simply minutes later. I don't really know, but there was noise in the hallway.

I open the door.

Jou.

"Oh. You"

I smirk at him, as he mock-nonchalantly twirls his keys on one finger.

"Well? Are you gonna stand outside your own door all night?"

He shrugs his muscular shoulders and wanders in.

"How'd you get into my apartment Seto?"

I pause and watch him for a second.

My Jou.

"You wanna waste time talking or get on with it?" I get straight to the point.

He grabs my necktie and pulls me into the bedroom.

Mine.

-x-


End file.
